


Разные (не) люди

by Vendigo, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Максвелл был просто человеком. Человеком, которого увидев в толпе — забудешь через мгновение. Златан был оборотнем. Очень упрямым оборотнем.





	Разные (не) люди

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 2001 год

Максвелл всегда считал себя обычным. Самым обыкновенным парнем, который жил среднестатистической жизнью в среднестатистическом городе. Ходил на обычную работу, пил по пятницам пиво и смотрел футбол. Максвелл всегда считал, что и личная жизнь будет _обычной._ Он бы нашёл себе неплохую девушку (или парня), они бы снимали квартиру, копя на собственный дом, заказывали бы еду в коробках и по выходным ходили бы в кино. 

Он так живо себе это представлял, что сомнений просто не оставалось. 

Максвелл был просто человеком. Человеком, которого увидев в толпе, забудешь через мгновение. 

Кто же тогда знал, что однажды ночью его жизнь поменяется с ног на голову?

*** 

Златан всегда знал, что у него на роду было написано одиночество. Такая яркая неоновая вывеска, в которой говорилось о том, что ближе чем на пару метров лучше не походить.

Он знал, что, скорее всего, умрет, не дожив до сорока. 

Ему говорили об этом с детства. Говорили, что таким, как он, не было места в этом мире. Говорили, что даже если он найдёт свою _истинную пару_ , то это не обязательно будет означать то, что они будут счастливы вместе. Потому что такие, как он, обречены. 

Златан всё это прекрасно знал. Ему твердили об этом с детства. 

Но знаете что? Златану было всё равно. Он слушал, кивал, но знал, что эта игра будет идти по _его_ правилам. А остальные пусть катятся куда подальше. 

Златан был оборотнем. Очень упрямым оборотнем.

***

Истинная пара — это почти как родственная душа, с той разницей, что истинную пару в первую очередь чувствовал волк внутри человека. Он тянулся к своей паре, царапая грудную клетку, словно пытаясь вырваться. Волк хотел находиться со своей парой как можно дольше, заботиться и опекать. Волк хотел клеймить свою пару и категорически не принимал других на своей территории. Поэтому-то большинство оборотней были одинокими. Они не могли быть с кем-то, кроме своей истинной пары, которую найти было непросто.

Это правило Златан также слал в жопу. Кто владел телом — тот и был главным. Так что незримой сущности внутри него нужно было поджать хвостик и не отсвечивать. 

За свою недолгую жизнь Златан умудрился переспать с половиной города. Просто потому, что он так хотел. 

Неправильно было бы сказать, что он враждовал с собственным волком, так делать было нельзя, потому что это было чревато бунтами. Просто Златан сразу показал, кто тут главный, и вопрос на этом можно было считать исчерпанным.

*** 

Жизнь Максвелла по большей части была расписана до мелочей. В шесть утра пробежка, потом душ и кофе, и вот уже в девять он был на работе, составляя макет очередной статьи. Максвелл был спортивным журналистом, и, наверное, это был единственный момент в его жизни, который ему действительно нравился.

На ланч он ходил всегда в одно и то же место: в кафе за углом от офиса. Там готовили лучшую в городе мокеку, что неизменно напоминало ему о доме. Максвелл был родом из Бразилии, и хотя тот факт, что он оттуда уехал, значительно улучшил его жизнь, он всё равно скучал. 

После работы Максвелл обычно брал пончики, которые съедал после ужина. Смотрел пару серий любимого сериала и ложился спать ровно в десять тридцать. Так продолжалось уже семь лет, и его это вполне устраивало.

*** 

Златан никогда не сидел на месте. Казалось, он буквально жил для того, чтобы нарушать многовековые законы оборотней.

Обычно такие как он собирались в кланы, образуя так называемые «стаи», семьи, в которых каждый держался друг за друга. Это не альтернатива настоящих уз, но порой они были крепче семьи по крови. 

Но Златану было наплевать на такие мелочи, как «традиции». Отец всегда говорил, что он самый упрямый оборотень в истории. 

В принципе, так оно всё и было. 

Златан искал приключений и быстро понял, что в Швеции ему ловить было нечего. Поэтому, собрав свои вещи, он что есть сил крутанул глобус, доверяя выбор своего нового места жительства судьбе.

*** 

День не задался с самого начала. Утром Максвелл никак не мог продрать глаза, проспав утреннюю пробежку, а всё потому, что ночью ему снились кошмары. Ему снилось, будто за ним гнался огромный волк, а Максвелл всё никак не мог от него оторваться. Как итог: он чуть не опоздал на работу и чувствовал себя ужасно разбитым.

Всё утро вплоть до обеденного перерыва вышло каким-то размытым, отчего складывалось впечатление, что Максвелл стал героем артхаусного кино, смысл которого должен был дойти до зрителя только к развязке (и то не факт). 

Идя на ланч, Максвелл с досадой обнаружил, что забыл кошелёк в офисе. Вздохнув, он с тоской посмотрел на любимое кафе, прекрасно понимая, что придётся идти в столовую. Развернувшись, Максвелл двинулся обратно, нос к носу сталкиваясь с высоким парнем, который вдруг дёрнулся, как от огня, а глаза его на миг показались золотыми. Всего на мгновение, но образ этих глаз прочно отпечатался в сознании. 

Незнакомец почти по-звериному рыкнул, поднявшись, неприязненно смотря на Макса так, будто от того разило. Вообще-то это было неприлично. 

— Извиняюсь, — буркнул он, не пытаясь помочь незнакомцу поднять разлетевшееся вещи. Нечего было так кочевряжиться. 

Мужчина мотнул головой, раздраженно собирая вещи. 

— Неужели так сложно смотреть под ноги? 

— Вообще-то, с высоты вашего роста обзор должен был быть лучше, — парировал Максвелл. — Или нос всё загораживал? 

Мужчина поднял на Максвелла недобрый взгляд, и у того невольно засосало под ложечкой. Всё-таки, шутки-шутками, а он, на самом деле, мог оказаться каким-нибудь сумасшедшим, и тогда Максвелла можно было бы вспоминать, как звали. 

— Самый умный? 

— Ну я так-то не жалуюсь. 

Да, сдержанность — не конёк Максвелла, определенно. 

Мужчина поднялся, отряхиваясь от невидимой пыли, и, поудобнее обхватив так и не убранные бумаги, пошёл вперёд, больно толкая Максвелла плечом. Подумать только! 

Макс обернулся вслед незнакомцу, мимолётно подумав о том, что это был самый удивительный человек, которого он встречал за очень долгое время. 

Остаток дня прошёл словно в тумане, не произошло ничего примечательного.

*** 

Златан был в ярости. Он буквально рвал и метал и за малым не обращался.

А всё дело в том незнакомце, с которым он столкнулся днём. Подумать только: вот ты жил, никого не трогал, занимался саморазрушением, попутно получая удовольствие от жизни, и тут на тебе, ни с того ни с сего, прямо посреди улицы в него влетела его истинная пара. Да ни за что на свете! Златан не подписывался на такое дерьмо. Ему нравилась его жизнь, почему нельзя было оставить всё, как есть? 

И ведь проблема была в том, что теперь даже речи не шло о каких-либо конструктивных переговоров с волком. Почуяв истинную пару, волк постепенно набирался сил, всё требовательнее скребясь о грудину. И это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно, ведь ощущение, что когтистая лапа на силу проводила по рёбрам, было более, чем реальным. И Златан уже ненавидел эту «пару» и всё, что их могло связывать вместе. 

— Завали, волчара, — прорычал Златан. — Я не собираюсь пускать всё псу под хвост из-за такой хуйни. 

Волк, очевидно, был не согласен, теперь правила игры изменились, и с этим нужно было считаться. 

— Всё же было так хорошо, ну почему сейчас? — вздохнул Златан. 

Ведь всё. Если он встретил истинную пару — можно было забыть о разгульной жизни, которой так наслаждался Златан. Теперь волк сделает всё, чтобы быть с истинной парой. И как же это раздражало! 

С этим надо было что-то делать. Может снова уехать? Куда-нибудь в Италию, и пошло всё нахер?

Устало застонав, Златан закрыл руками лицо. Куда катилась его жизнь?

***

После той странной встречи Максвелл чувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Это было на уровне подсознания, но ощущение никак не хотело его отпускать. Возможно, это было не связано с тем мужчиной, но теперь Максвеллу начало казаться, что за ним следили. И, если честно, ощущения были далеко на любителя. Максвелл не мог нормально спать, потому что он _чувствовал_ на себе чей-то взгляд, не дающий сомкнуть глаз. Это было так иррационально и глупо, что даже смешно. Не хотелось бы считать себя сумасшедшим, но факт оставался фактом. У него начиналась паранойя. И Максвелл не знал, что ему с этим делать.

***

Ночь выдалась душной. Казалось, что кто-то просто выкачал из комнаты весь воздух. Максвелл ворочался в кровати, безуспешно пытаясь найти наиболее удобное и прохладное положение. Психанув, Макс встал, уходя на кухню, собираясь попить воды, а может, накидать план завтрашней статьи, потому что, проворочавшись несколько часов без сна, ему казалось, что он так и не заснёт.

Налив воды, Максвелл прислонился к столешнице, мелкими глотками осушая стакан, когда сбоку показалось какое-то движение. 

— Что за... — Максвелл медленно повернулся и прикусил язык. 

Момент — и он оказался прижатым спиной к столешнице. На него смотрел незнакомый мужчина, если можно было так назвать. Черты этого человека были сильно искажены, на скулах клоками торчала шерсть, а сам он рычал, широко раздувая ноздри.

Мужчина, бешено сверкая нереального цвета глазами, втянул носом воздух, запах Максвелла и кислород, который его окружал. Было жутко, не реально страшно, но он всё равно не мог сдвинуться с места, вцепившись руками в столешницу за спиной. 

Максвеллу казалось, что это всё сон, что сейчас, если покрепче зажмурить глаза, всё пройдет, и… не проходило. Этот непонятный человек всё ещё был рядом, всё ещё крепко держал, не давая отойти, и всё ещё жутко пугал.

— Чт-то вам нужно, — чуть заикаясь, спросил Максвелл. 

Мужчина замер, моргнув, и будто на мгновение (такое быстрое и короткое) приходя в себя. 

— Ты мне нахуй не сдался, — прорычал он, забираясь руками под белье Максвелла. — Ты нужен ему. 

Голос, хоть и низкий, рычащий, казался удивительно знакомым. И в ту же секунду, будто гром среди ясного неба, Максвелл понял, что перед ним был тот самый мужчина, с которым он столкнулся днем. По коже пробежал холодок от того, как ему вдруг стало страшно. 

Что, если это маньяк? Что, если у него приколы такие, нацепить на себя мишуру и врываться к людям, которые его чем-то задели. 

— Ух-ходите, — прошептал Максвелл, пытаясь избежать прикосновений. 

— Хотел бы, но нет. 

Раз — и он развернул Макса к себе спиной, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, жадно вдыхая запах его волос. Два — и домашние штаны вместе с бельем полетели куда-то вниз, а незнакомец, утробно рыча, стал мять оголенные ягодицы.

Максвелл не мог пошевелиться, дыша через раз, чувствуя горячие прикосновения. Было откровенно боязно за себя, за свою жизнь и за всё, что ему было дорого. Было неприятно осознавать себя добычей в руках зверя. Чувствовать неприятные, отчего-то очень длинные когти на нежной коже, которые могли вспороть ее до мяса. 

Максвелл чувствовал возбужденный член, упирающийся в бедро, и это ни капли не помогало. Он весь сжался, готовясь вот-вот испытать адскую, раздирающую боль, от которой он еще не скоро смог бы восстановиться.

***

Златан не понимал, как так вышло. Вот он ушел спать, практически сразу вырубаясь, чтобы по пробуждению обнаружить себя в незнакомой квартире, полуобращённого, прижимающего свою до усрачки напуганную _истинную пару_ к столешнице.

Златан тупо моргал, пытаясь прийти в себя, пытаясь поймать обезумевшего волчару за поводок. Нельзя так врываться к незнакомым людям, заявляя свои права. Нельзя домогаться до них, наплевав на их страх, вожделенно питаясь эмоциями. 

Столько всякого «нельзя», которых Златан, в едином порыве слившись с неблагодарным животным, засевшим внутри него, стёр, что возвращаться в реальность было немного страшно.

Златан терялся в удушающем возбуждении, до конца не понимая, кто сейчас заведённый, он или его животное. Златан пытался заставить себя остановиться, отстраниться, и, в конце концов, он пытался унять напор, но это казалось чем-то запредельным. Этот парень в его руках казался чем-то невероятным. Не испытывая доселе подобных эмоций, Златан пытался одновременно взять от них всё, но и держать себя в рамках. Не переходить ту незримую черту, после которой всё пошло бы крахом. 

_Невыносимо._

Вновь очнувшись, Златан обнаружил себя на той же кухне, крепко прижимая к себе трясущегося парня, на котором из одежды оставалась только изрядно-потрёпанная футболка. 

— Я тебя… — с ужасом прошептал Златан. 

— Пошел нахуй, — прохрипел парень. — Нет. 

Златан выдохнул. Он смог убедить зверя остановиться. 

— Извини, — начал Златан, зная, что для подобной ситуации извинения явно не то, что нужно. Вот встать и уйти — это да. Но он знал, что стоило бы ему двинуться с места, отойти от своей пары, как волк внутри него тут же потребовал бы своё назад. Нельзя заигрывать со зверем, который и так слишком ждал. 

Теперь, чтобы чувствовать себя относительно в сознании, в спокойствии и точно знать, что он в ближайшие мгновения ни на кого не набросится, Златану нужно вот так сидеть рядом, касаясь своей пары. Нужно было хотя бы попробовать усыпить внимание волка.

— Ты собираешься уходить? — спросил парень, шевелясь, пытаясь, очевидно, уйти от прикосновений. 

Златану больше всего хотелось последовать его вопросу-совету, а ещё провести языком по щеке, слизывая солоноватый пот. И подмять под себя, вдыхая запах чужих эмоций. 

Скривившись, он по-собачьи мотнул головой. 

— Я не могу. Иначе это повторится. 

— Ты снова обрастешь шерстью и будешь меня лапать? Парализуешь одним взглядом? Изнасилуешь? Что мне нужно подчеркнуть, чтобы правильно истолковать твои действия? 

Волк внутри Златана довольно заурчал. Ему нравились эмоции. Он хотел ими наслаждаться, знать, что именно он являлся причиной подобного. 

— Послушай, — Златан устало потер переносицу. — Сейчас это всё от меня вообще не зависит. Ситуация вышла из под контроля, и виноват в этом только _ты._

Потому что проще всего было обвинить кого-то, чем думать над всем происходящим. 

Потому что, если бы этот идиот смотрел бы по сторонам, всё было бы по-другому.

***

Максвелл, только отойдя от первого шока, когда его чуть не изнасиловали, нанося моральную (а возможно ещё и физическую) травму, опешил. Этот мужчина мало того, что ворвался к нему, не давая опомниться, попытался сотворить страшное — так ещё и в чём-то его обвинял!

Максвелл хотел было оттолкнуть наглеца, послать его куда подальше, но вдруг почувствовал усталость, накрывшую его с головой. Он почувствовал, как мышцы, сведенные панической судорогой, расслабились, и он готов был вырубиться прямо здесь и сейчас, голым, посреди кухни, наплевав на то, что рядом с ним был человек, способный вмиг отрастить клыки, когти, волосы и прочие непотребства. 

Тот, будто почувствовав это, поднялся, подхватывая Макса на руки, и откуда только силы брались! Вздохнув, он уткнулся в широкую грудь, окончательно засыпая.

***

Его звали _Максвелл._ Златан нашел его удостоверение, попутно выясняя, что этот Максвелл не принадлежал к гражданам Европейского союза. То есть, выходило, что если бы они не столкнулись здесь, в Нидерландах, если бы Максвелл не переехал сюда, — Златан бы никогда его не встретил.

И почему-то сейчас, смотря на спокойное, не передёрнутое паникой лицо, Златан впервые в своей жизни обрадовался, что всё случилось так, как случилось. 

Это была глупая, иррациональная, частично навеянная его состоянием и нестабильным поведением волка мысль, но она была и стала со временем прочно обосновываться в голове. Дико. Неправильно. 

_Необходимо._

Златан еле заставил себя уйти, зная, что, чтобы всё получилось, нужно время. Зная, что не сможет избавиться от этого наваждения, но и заставить человека, связь с которым только-только образовывалась, которая была настолько слабой, что зверь внутри него рвал и метал, пытаясь побыстрее заклеймить добычу полюбить себя, было по меньшей мере странно. 

В последний раз оглянувшись, он ушел, при первой возможности срываясь на бег.

***

Первое, что увидел Максвелл, проснувшись, — записку на столе, написанную неровным, чуть скачущим почерком. Это письмо буквально кричало о том, что всё, что происходило накануне — не сон. Чёрт возьми, это было ужасно.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Максвелл взял записку, вчитываясь в написанный текст, смысл которого так упорно не желал укладываться в голове: 

_«Максвелл. Нравится тебе или нет — но мы истинная пара. Я оборотень, а ты всего лишь человек. И это проблема. Потому что мой волк тебя не отпустит, и он не особо любит размениваться на нежности. Тебе придется с этим смириться, а нам придется сойтись. Так или иначе, но ты сам почувствуешь силу нашей связи. Доверься мне и не сопротивляйся.  
Златан.»_

Максвелл скомкал записку, делая глубокий вдох. Во-первых, какого хрена этот Златан себе позволял? Мало того, что обвинил в слабости, так еще и не оставил выбора, мол, нравится тебе, не нравится, ты будешь моим и со мной, хоть ты ничтожный человек.

Презрение буквально читалось во всём этом письме от начала и до конца. 

Откинув бумажку, Максвелл с силой провел ладонями по лицу и пошёл в душ. Пошёл этот Златан в жопу. Оборотень доморощенный.

***

Конечно, после душа пришло осознание и понимание всего этого письма. Первое, что он сделал, вернувшись в комнату, — открыл ноутбук, желая узнать всё. Чем больше Максвелл читал про оборотней, тем сильнее понимал и осознавал ужас ситуации, в которой оказался, и не понимал, куда деться. Макс потратил целый час на просмотр интернет-страниц, повествующих об оборотнях.

Конечно, информация была по большей части неполной и вымышленной, но то, что он прочитал, пугало до усрачки. А уж рассказы про так называемые истинные пары в тех местах, где они не были такими романтизироваными, заставляли волосы на его голове шевелиться.

Прочитав это, Максвелл отчетливо осознал, что нужно было что-то делать. Только вот он не знал, что.

***

Промаявшись весь день дома, заперев все двери и окна, к утру Максвелл смог убедить себя, что Златан преувеличил, это всё дурная шутка и можно было не бояться. Однако, стоило ему выйти на улицу, он тут же заметил его, недовольно скалившегося со стаканом кофе в руке.

Максвелл вздрогнул и, стоило Златану подойти к нему, протягивая стаканчик, стал тупо на него пялиться, не зная, что сказать. 

— Ты брать кофе будешь или нет? 

— Для истинной пары можно было быть и повежливей, — беззлобно огрызнулся Максвелл, беря стакан и идя вперед. Его вдруг накрыла жуткая апатия, будто бы кто-то переключил тумблер в его голове, перестраивая на совершенно иной ритм. 

— Можно было, но разве так интересно? — чуть улыбнулся Златан. 

И, ладно, в нём действительно что-то было. Что-то одновременно звериное и притягательное, не отталкивающее. Опасное. Златан, будто почуяв это, лишь хмыкнул, покачав головой. 

— Почему я это чувствую? — спросил Максвелл. — Я как бы тебя бояться должен, и меня вот эти вот объяснения про какие-то там пары, про предначертанные судьбами связи никак не должны успокаивать. А я спокоен. Почему? 

— Понимаешь, — продолжал улыбаться Златан. — Причин несколько. Для начала я бы заметил, хотя тебе это возможно и не понравится, жертва иногда сама идет к хищнику. Знаешь, как зачарованный. А еще, ты же моя пара, часть меня, что-то внутри тебя чувствует, что я к тебе не со злыми намерениями. 

— Я не хочу показаться грубым или там, слишком консервативным, но как-то не очень верится в «добрые намерения» э… существа, который пытался меня изнасиловать и сожрать.

— Я бы не стал тебя есть, — цокнул языком Златан. 

— Спасибо, блядь. 

Так, переругиваясь, они дошли до работы Макса, и, быстро кивнув, он зашел в здание, чувствуя собственное сердцебиение. Как же это было странно, вот так вот зацепляться за человека, с которым, по сути, ты был не знаком, и который за момент знакомства не успел принести в жизнь чего-то хорошего.

***

Златан вовсе не желал ухаживать за Максвеллом, подобно самцу, обхаживающему свою «даму сердца», но так уж получалось. Волк внутри него хотел этого, Златану было не сложно (ему нравилось), а Максвелл не возражал.

Вообще, если бы не ситуация с истинными парами, то всё бы могло сложиться иначе. Проще. Златан большой мальчик и сам бы смог подкатить к парню. А теперь всё осложнялось волчьими инстинктами и принципами сжать зубами и больше не отпускать свою то ли жертву, то ли пару. 

Но Златан не был бы самим собой, если бы не справился и с этим дерьмом. В конце концов, если он смог выжить волком-одиночкой, то и с этой проблемой что-нибудь непременно решит.

***

Максвелл работал, думать забыв о своих недавних приключениях и о том, что теперь его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. И ладно, самому себе он врать не любил, поэтому, вздохнув, признал хотя бы внутри себя, что ему всё это нравилось, что он как будто всю жизнь ждал, когда же случится что-нибудь, что перевернет его обычный мир.

Он, конечно, понимал, что нельзя было бросаться в омут сразу же, потому что то, что творилось между ними сейчас, по сути ничего не значило. Это даже не флирт. Златан слишком парился из-за выбора волка, а Максвеллу было не комфортно от событий, произошедших накануне. Поэтому и дураку было очевидно, что чтобы свыкнуться со всем этим нужно просто время.

***

Златан встречал Максвелла после работы с кофе и булочкой.

— А своей работы у тебя нет? — спросил Макс, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Завали ебало, я вообще не планировал за тобой бегать, — совершенно неправдоподобно объявил Златан, на что тот улыбнулся. — Это всё волчара.

— Конечно, а ты не можешь уговорить его, к примеру, дождаться меня около дома или просто встречать по утрам, да? 

— Так, ты помнишь, что ты должен завали ебало? — глухо рыкнул Златан и впрямь подумав о том, что он такой вариант даже не рассматривал. 

И вновь, как и утром, переругиваясь, они пошли по улицам, рассматривая окружающие пейзажи. На дворе стояла весна, и от этого, казалось, всё вокруг оживало, наполняясь красками. Максвелл чуть улыбался, вдыхая свежий воздух, и, если подключить фантазию, казалось, можно было почувствовать запах тюльпанов, которые в это время года были практически везде. 

— Тебе нравится весна? — спросил он, смотря на Златана. 

Тот пожал плечами, убирая руки поглубже в карманы. 

— Никогда над этим не задумывался. Там, откуда я родом, весна — очень неопределённое понятие. Постоянно мокро, прохладно, а в мае вообще белые ночи. 

— Это как? — живо заинтересовался Максвелл. 

— Это когда вместо ночи день, а ночи нет совсем.

Максвелл нахмурился, похоже, не совсем догоняя.

— А у нас в Бразилии такого нет. 

— Ты скучаешь по дому? 

— Да. Но я рад, что уехал.

Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались. Были темы, которые затрагивать не хотелось. Они пока не дошли до той черты, за которую можно было не просто переступать, но и прочно обосноваться.

***

Как-то со временем нахождение друг друга в собственных жизнях стало привычным, и больше не было ощущения неправильности происходящего.

Максвелл больше не дергался, когда Златан, подходя к нему со спины, укладывал голову на плечо, вдыхая его запах. Макс помнил, что волку нужен был тактильный контакт, взаимодействие, да и вообще, это было приятно, когда тебя обнимали.

Он даже привык к тому, что Златан был у него дома. Как-то незаметно это стало обыденным, абсолютно нормальным, и не казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Видимо, в них и правда что-то было, раз такие вещи стали восприниматься как само собой разумеющиеся. Златан много рассказывал о связях пар, он говорил, что очень часто люди, почти не знающие друг друга, сближались, потому что было нужно по их природе и было заложено чуть ли не на генетическом уровне. 

Оказалось, оборотни верили в своего рода реинкарнацию, у них даже была теория на тему того, что рано или поздно, где бы пара ни находилась, они обязательно нашли бы друг друга. Максвеллу это всё казалось до жути сказочным, но, с другой стороны, он раньше думал, что оборотней не существовало, и ничего. Вон перед ним стоял, жарил блинчики в одних только штанах. 

Сам Златан тоже со временем привык к тому, что его невообразимо тянуло в квартиру к Максу. Он даже часть вещей туда перетащил. Теперь Златан мог честно сказать, что дело было не только в волке, ему самому был интересен этот человек, его мировоззрение, его привычки. Он оказался интересным, а ещё у них было много общего, тот же футбол, например. У Макса был какой-то особый талант описывать происходящее, даже самый скучный матч он мог как-то по-своему преобразить, не приврав. 

Единственной проблемой на данный момент оставалось полнолуние. Обычно Златан умел контролировать волка внутри себя, приструняя, дёргая за поводок и отпуская лишь на небольшую пробежку в ночи. Сейчас всё было иначе. Он рвался, словно бешеный, к Максу, желая заполучить его себе полностью, не отдавая никому. Это было крайне странно, утомительно и опасно. 

Златан, конечно, больше не покушался на его тело, но всё равно это всё оставалось очень тяжёлым, иногда даже непосильным, вот так вот быть рядом и не трогать. Он знал, что всему нужно было своё время, но с каждым разом становилось тяжелее держаться, молчать, стиснув зубы до боли.

***

Момент, когда их странная дружба с налетом романтики стала переходить в нечто большее, они, как обычно, пропустили.

Максвелл просто наслаждался жизнью, тем, что теперь у него были нескучные вечера, хороший собеседник и горячий, словно печка, Златан рядом. 

Ему было так одуряюще хорошо от всего этого, что он просто _позволил_ этому случится. 

В один из вечеров, которые они посвящали совместной готовке и просмотру сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму», Златан вновь подошел к Максвеллу, обнимая его со спины, утыкаясь носом в кожу за ухом, жадно вдыхая его запах.

— Мне иногда прям помыться хочется, прежде чем тебя увижу, чтобы точно знать, что не воняю, — хихикнул Макс, перемешивая соус. 

Златан утробно проворчал, запуская руки под его футболку, не открывая глаз и медленно, но глубоко дыша. 

Максвелл замер, сам прикрыв глаза, чувствуя удовольствие, разливающееся по всему телу. Толпы мурашек немного сбивали мысли, но он не мог не признать тот факт, как ему было приятно ощущать на себе чужие прикосновения.

— Я больше не могу, — честно сказал Златан, разворачивая его, не давая возразить.

Их поцелуй был медленный, тягучий, как будто они пили друг друга, наслаждаясь каждым совместным мгновением. 

Максвелл расслабился, чуть привстав, запуская руки в волосы Златана, распутывая их. Тот довольно заурчал, одной рукой выключая плиту, другой утягивая за собой, не отрываясь от губ. Максвелл шел за ним, будто заколдованный, и если бы сейчас к нему кто-нибудь ворвался, намереваясь спасти из звериных лап, он бы не позволил. 

Максвелл ближе притянул Златана к себе, целуя, куда придется, наслаждаясь его губами, лишь бы это не заканчивалось, лишь бы страсть, охватившая их, их же и убила. 

Златан стал стаскивать с Макса футболку, покрывая поцелуями-укусами его плечи, и иногда, по блеску его глаз, можно было увидеть удовлетворенного волка, наблюдавшего за происходящим. Волк сыто облизывался, предвкушая добычу, которая скоро окажется в его зубах. 

Златан вновь развернул Максвелла к себе спиной, грудью прижимаясь к нему, оглаживая податливое, разгорячённое тело. Он, казалось, почти не отдавал себе отчёта в собственных действиях. Человеческая сущность уступила животной, и Златану хотелось как можно быстрее, как можно больше. Взять то, что ему принадлежало.

И, как ни странно, в этот раз Максвелл был совершенно не против того чтобы стать добычей. 

Они даже не заметили, как избавились от одежды друг друга, сливаясь в едином ритме, ласкаясь, постоянно целуясь. Златан сминал тело Максвелла, покрывал поцелуями его плечи, шею, совершенно не заботясь о том, что делал это почти что до крови. Максвелл почему-то живо представил, как завтра, смотрясь в зеркало, пробьет себе ладонью лоб, видя синяки, расцветающие на коже. 

— Нужна смазка, — простонал Максвелл, почувствовав пальцы Златана, нежно касающиеся напряжённых мышц. 

Тот поднял глаза, поворачивая голову в бок. 

— Златан, блядь, если ты возьмёшь оливковое масло, я тебе сам его в жопу закачаю, — на одном дыхании прошипел Макс, уловив его мысли.

— Вы, люди, такие нежные, — скривил нос он. — Я сейчас. 

Оставив быстрый укус на коже, Златан отстранился, буквально пулей несясь в коридор, туда, где лежал его рюкзак, возвращаясь с флаконом и презервативами в руке.

— Я даже комментировать твою практичность не хочу, — покачал головой Максвелл.

— И правильно, — хищно улыбнулся Златан, подходя к нему, разворачивая к себе, снова целуя. — Попался? 

Максвелл засмеялся, обнимая его за шею.

***

Как он оказался на полу, похоже, навсегда останется тайной, покрытой мраком. Если отматывать все моменты, словно это были кадры в кино, то Максвелл помнил, как они целовались, опираясь о столешницу, помнил, как беспорядочно ласкали друг друга и как Златан пытался одновременно его растянуть и зацеловать.

А потом раз — и он на полу, обнимал его ногами за бедра, руками притягивая ближе к себе. Внезапно стало так всё равно на все синяки, условности, даже на страх, который раньше липкими ладонями сковывал Максвелла от одной только мысли о близости со Златаном. 

Когда он медленно вошел в него, заполняя собой, кажется, всё нутро Максвелла, тот на секунду задохнулся, не зная одновременно, куда деть себя и что нужно делать. Страх как будто бы вернулся, неприятно давя на грудь, и только поцелуи Златана, вкупе с лаской члена отвлекали от этих мыслей. Обведя пальцем головку, Златан чуть вышел, снова толкаясь, вырывая из груди Максвелла чуть задушенные стоны. 

Ощущения были странными, не поддающимися описанию и такими правильными. 

У Златана закружилась голова в тот момент, когда он слился с Максом в едином порыве. Он пытался воззвать к разуму, вернуть себе самообладание, стремительно его покидающее, пытался держать волка на цепи, но Максвелл будто на зло прижимался ближе, сжимался, доводя до исступления. 

— Я сейчас сорвусь, — прорычал он, сверкая яркой радужкой глаз. 

— Ну давай, — не веря, что это он говорил, произнес Максвелл. — Покажи мне своего волчонка. 

Златан зарычал, его не нужно было просить дважды, а волк, сидевший глубоко внутри него, только и ждал повода, вырваться вперед.

Секс был жёстким, почти животным, если Златан и пытался как-то остановиться, не вбиваться со всей мощи, не кусать до крови, то Максвелл никак не способствовал здравомыслию. Он ерзал, сжимался, невероятно пошло стонал, до крови царапая Златана, которому в этот момент, на задворках сознания, очень хотелось, чтобы его тело так быстро не регенерировало. 

Набрав какую-то бешеную скорость, Златан вколачивал Максвелла в пол, постоянно кусая, будто оставляя метки, будто бы того, что он везде оставил свой запах, было мало. 

Максвелл, откинув голову, закрыл глаза, сильно кусая губы, в быстром, резком темпе лаская свой член. Он не мог нормально вдохнуть, его распирало всего, и, казалось, в момент оргазма он сам взорвался на тысячу осколков, распластавшись по полу. Он будто умер, воскресая вновь. 

— Блядь, — это было единственное, что он мог сказать, придя в себя. 

Златан кончил почти следом за ним, чудом не придавив своим телом, и теперь лежал рядом, разглядывая белёсые подтеки спермы на животе. 

— Вот так это работает, — чуть улыбнулся он, не скрывая довольного и сытого выражения лица. — Это называется истинная пара. 

— Блядь, — повторил Максвелл, чувствуя, что попал. 

У него больше не было ощущения, что он обычный. Теперь он точно знал, что каждый человек рождён, чтобы быть кому-то нужным, даже если этот «кто-то» — существо из сказки. 

Златан улыбнулся, сплетая с ним пальцы. Волк внутри него положил морду на лапы, сыто заурчав.


End file.
